


Heavens fluffiest

by carry_on_wayward_trenchcoat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Creation, Fluff, Heaven, Sad, all the angels are sweeties, angsty, before earth was made, heaven before god left
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3265604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carry_on_wayward_trenchcoat/pseuds/carry_on_wayward_trenchcoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't be fooled by the title, it may get a little angsty, but basically this will be a few chapters of what the angels were like before Lucifer was sent to the cage and god left heaven. There will be stories of Lucifer and Michael being good big brothers and Castiel being a cute little fledgling who hates pain and Gabriel who just loves pretty things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> This is written slightly differently from my other fics , its almost like i'm telling a story. I have high hopes for this but then again it could also fail miserably. I really hope you guys enjoy reading this. There will be more chapters with the individual stories this is just a sort of into.

We all know what happened to heaven, Lucifer was cast into the cage, God left and the archangels took charge. But what happened before that, when the heavens were new and the earth was not yet made. What were the angels like before all the pain and sadness? Everybody tells the story of Michael defeating Lucifer for defying God but nobody tells the story of Michael teaching Castiel how to paint the sky with his wings or how Lucifer taught Gabriel how to use his grace to create stars so that the sky could be filled with glittering constellations. These are the stories that should be told, but are not. I feel that this is because love seems unachievable to some but every person on the earth can understand and empathies with suffering.


	2. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer teaching Gabriel how to make stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes is this overdue.. Sorry to everyone out there who was wanting more chapters. Please don't throw rotten tomatoes at me!

Gabriel hated the dark. He hated looking at the sky and being surrounded by nothingness, it scared him. Lucifer loved Gabriel, he hated seeing him upset, especially when he didn't know what was wrong. 

Lucifer loved inventing things, he spent most of his time exploring ways to use his grace to make things . His favourite thing to make were stars. Beautiful, sparkling balls of light that illuminated the dark sky, bringing a feeling of warmth and security. 

Gabriel anxiously looked out at the dark, unending sky. He felt like it would wrap around and suffocate him at any given moment. But something caught his attention. Light . A small twinkling light. Far in the distance. The only thing in a vast sea of darkness. Gabriel felt the excitement bubbling in his chest, he wanted to explore it, then a thought popped in to his head. Lucifer would love this, being an angle of light it would only make sense that he would like something so bright and pretty. 

"I see you've found my hobby little brother." A familiar voice said from behind him.. Lucifer. "Your hobby? You know what it is?!" Gabriel yelled excitedly. A soft chuckle filled the air, warming Gabriel's heart with it's comforting sound. Lucifer sat down next to Gabriel with a soft sigh before slinging an arm around his shoulder. " I know more than just what they are, I know how they're made little one." He eventually replied. "They're called stars. They are balls of light made of grace, my grace, I mean I am an angel of light after all." Gabriel's eyes light up in happiness and un-disguised wonder. "You made them! Can you show me how ?? Please, lucifer they are so beautiful!" Gabriel pleaded, grabbing lucifers arm tightly. There was a sense of desperation evident in his tone.

Suddenly everything clicked with lucifer,Gabriel was afraid of the dark. Knowing how easily he got embarrassed Lucifer didn't say anything, but instead knew just how to help. "Of course I'll show you Gabe, it's not very fun doing it all by myself, I'd love to have some company." The grin that spread across Gabriel's face looked like he had just been given the best present in the world. And perhaps he had been. Lucifer spent almost all of his free time teaching Gabriel how to make stars. Soon the sky was filled with glittering constellations which light up the sky in a soft glow. 

If you look closely you can still see the stories written in the stars, stories of love, adventure, betrayal and heartache. I think this is one of the main reason we all love looking at the stars is because we can all see a little of ourselves written in the sky. After all, we're all made of stardust, aren't we?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this! Please leave a comment if you did :)

**Author's Note:**

> any sort of feedback is much appreciated, (really i love hearing what people think about my work)


End file.
